bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Libra of Judgement
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 740186 |no = 7143 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 192 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Linked to her scythe, sensing the balance between what is alive and what is not, Elza became aware of the imbalance very early, when the Corruption first started spreading through all the worlds and dimensions. She then sought a force opposed to it, seeking anything that had the potential to stop it. One night, when the starts of Libra were shining in their constellation, her path crossed that of a strange man who looked almost exactly like Zebra , the disciple of Cardes . He held out a hand to her and she was filled with a sense of peace that she hadn't felt since she made a pact with the demon. |summon = If the dead, like the living, cannot find peace... If she can’t find peace, I must fight the Corruption. |fusion = Her, you, I now need to protect every soul. |evolution = | hp_base = 5248 |atk_base = 2023 |def_base = 1873 |rec_base = 1878 | hp_lord = 6823 |atk_lord = 2509 |def_lord = 2323 |rec_lord = 2310 | hp_anima = 7715 |rec_anima = 2072 |atk_breaker = 2747 |def_breaker = 2085 |atk_guardian = 2271 |def_guardian = 2561 | hp_oracle = 5930 |rec_oracle = 2548 | hp_bonus = 1300 |atk_bonus = 680 |def_bonus = 640 |rec_bonus = 560 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ls = Unshakeable Divine Balance |lsdescription = Boost in BB gauge fill rate (50%) & Boosts BB gauge on Spark (1-2 BC) & Boosts to Spark Dmg (75%) & Boost all allies HP (30%) |lseffect = |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Electric Labyrinth |bbdescription = 32 combo Dark and Thunder attack on all enemies & Boosts Spark Dmg for 3 turns (70%) & Probable Curse effect (50%) & Heal all allies |bbtype = Support/Heal/Offense |bbhits = 32 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |sbb = Abyssal Hope |sbbdescription = 38 combo Dark and Thunder attack on all enemies & probable Curse effect (80%) & Boosts to Spark Dmg for 3 turns (90%) & Boosts BB gauge when spark (1-2 BC) for 3 turns & Boosts BB gauge fill rate (25%) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 38 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ubb = Balance between Worlds |ubbdescription = 48 combo Dark and Thunder attack on all enemies & Boosts to Spark Dmg for 3 turns (140%) & Boosts BB gauge when Spark (3-6 BC) for 3 turns & Adds chance for all allies to inflict Curse when attacked (100%) & Fully Heal all allies |ubbtype = Support/Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 48 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |es = Final Negation |esitem = |esdescription = Spark damage slightly boosts own BB gauge (1BC) & Boosts to Spark Dmg (70%) when Sparks have exceeded certain amount (20 sparks) |ccant = 39 |ccbbt = 32 |ccsbbt = 38 |ccubbt = 48 |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = * Attack Boost 200% *Spark Damage Boost 50% *Curse Ailment Infliction 30% *Cure |bb10 = * Attack Boost 300% *Spark Damage Boost 70% *Curse Ailment Infliction 50% * Cure |sbb1 = * Attack Boost 440% *Curse Ailment Infliction 60% *Spark Damage Boost 70% *Boost BB gauge when Spark occurs (1-2 BC) *Skill gauge fill rate Boost 15% |sbb10 = * Attack Boost 540% *Curse Ailment Infliction 80% *Spark Damage Boost 90% *Boost BB gauge when Spark occurs (1-2 BC) *Skill gauge fill rate Boost 25% |ubb1 = * Attack Boost 1200% *Spark Damage Boost + 140% *Boost BB gauge when Spark occurs (3-6 BC) *100% to counter inflict Curse , and Poison |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = UnitExclusive |addcatname = Libra |videos = }}